Novio para la boda
by akira1016
Summary: hinata hyuga ,una mujer que creía tener su vida perfecta hasta que su novio le rompió el corazón ,no le hubiera deseado lo mismo a nadie, sin embargo a su amiga akira takahashi le paso lo mismo, ahora que han sido invitadas a las repentinas bodas de su ex ellas no están dispuestas a ir como las dejadas y solteronas. ¿que harán sus demás amigas para ayudarlas? ¿soportaran el precio?
1. Chapter 1

Novio para la boda

**Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que no abandonare mi otro fanfic , solo que se me ocurrió este y no pude aguantar subirlo , espero que les guste y si es asi y desean la continuación dejen un review por favor . Esta es como una introducción lo mejor vendrá desde el segundo capítulo asi que si desean saber un review me bastara para continuarlo.**

Era un día que parecía ser normal, casi como cualquiera, solo que no era asi. Unos ojos perlados eran cubiertos por un rayo de sol que provenía de la ventana, sin más remedio una mujer de piel blanca, estatura media, ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado se levantaba y arreglaba, ¿todo para qué? , simplemente para otro aburrido día en su vida.

Todo en su vida iba tan bien para la amable hinata hyuga, una buena familia, unas amigas geniales, un trabajo que adoraba, y un novio perfecto o al menos eso pensaba hasta que un día mientras pensaba en el vestido que usaría en su boda que sería en 3 meses le llego una llamada de su novio menma la cual simplemente le dijo:

-lo siento, pero ya no te amo de la misma manera, hay alguien más y no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento. –

Asi de simple termino su mundo de ilusiones el cual solo paso a ser la misma rutina triste y gris de siempre, ella no le hubiera deseado lo mismo a nadie y mucho menos a alguna de sus amigas, sin embargo ese no fue el caso, una de sus amigas llamada akira takahashi, quien también estaba por casarse termino igual que ella, sola, triste y con el corazón destrozado. Ellas siempre fueron el par de tímidas entre sus amigas y en asuntos del amor eran aun mas, y justo cuando creían que el indicado había llegado simplemente todo se vino abajo dejando solo lagrimas y dolor.

Después de prepararse para otro día más y de comer lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador decidió salir de su departamento para dirigirse a la escuela Konoha la cual era una escuela secundaria donde ella era maestra, tratar con niños era su especialidad y siempre le había gustado jugar y enseñarle cosas a su hermana menor y de ahí nació su pasión por enseñar. Ese lugar le traía los recuerdos más lindos y adorables de su vida, desde su primer día hasta la fiesta sorpresa que le hicieron sus alumnos en su cumpleaños, pero también un recuerdo que ella quería olvidar… el día que conoció a menma.

Ese día ella llego tan fresca y radiante como siempre a la escuela y justo al pasar por la oficina se encontró con su secretaria: una mujer de rostro fino cabello negro azulado suelto hasta la cadera, de ojos grises, muy parecidos a los suyos, cuerpo delgado y busto algo grande y descubierto para su gusto. Su nombre era hinako y muchos podrían confundirlas por hermanas pero eran completamente diferentes.

A hinata no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas, y no lo hacía, pero hinako era en verdad una suripanta, se vestía casi igual que ella solo que mostraba más su cuerpo, tenía un lenguaje que solo usaba para engatusar hombres o para pelearse a insultos con alguien. Más de una vez, hinata había reportado que había quebrantado las leyes de la escuela, ya sea que no usaba bien su uniforme, que coqueteaba con los profesores o con los alumnos de mayor grado, hablaba mal de sus compañeras e incluso llegaron a ataparla con el conserje en el baño de la escuela. ¿Y cómo se salvaba? Pues simplemente dándole al viejo verde del director lo que quería: una noche por cada regla quebrantada. Ese viejo asqueroso siempre persiguió a hinata y ella siempre se negó y aprovechando que hinako lo único que hacía era intentar ser la copia barata de hinata simplemente le puso esa condición y ella acepto.

Sin embargo ese día la encontró hablando muy animadamente con un hombre de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , al percatarse de su presencia este volteo a verla y se le quedo mirando… ojala ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido .

Al llegar a la escuela saludo a sus alumnos y empezó su clase y justo al salir una chica llamo su atención.

-disculpe señorita hinata, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto una chica de ojos azules y dos coletas rubias que la miraba preocupada.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo hinata con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo

- no es cierto, pero no la obligare a decirme, solo recuerde una cosa…nadie tiene derecho de hacerla sentir mal sin su consentimiento.- dijo mientras salía del salón

Hinata solo pudo suspirar ¿era tan obvia? ¿O sus alumnas eran muy inteligentes? Sea lo que sea debía de terminar su trabajo para irse a casa y tal vez ponerse a llorar otra vez

…

Después de terminar su trabajo se dirigió a su casa y en el metro se encontró a una de sus amigas: akira takahashi, una chica alta, de piel algo tostada pero solo un poco, ojos oscuros como la noche y pelo negro atado en una coleta.

-hinata, buenas tardes – dijo akira sonriendo un poco

- hola akira, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto sonriendo de igual manera

-un poco mejor supongo ¿y tú?

- mal… y a mí no me engañas, estas igual que yo ¿verdad akira?-pregunto hinata algo triste

-sí, me sigue doliendo mucho que kakashi me haya votado, sigo sin entender ¿para qué me pidió matrimonio si una semana después me dice que ya no quiere casarse conmigo porque se casara con alguien más?- dijo molesta y de manera fría.

- lo mismo digo yo, oye planeaba ir a mi casa pero porque no compramos algo de beber y platicamos un poco.- dijo hinata un poco alegrada

-estoy de acuerdo, vamos. – dijo akira sonriendo

…

Eran ya las 11:30 pm y akira y hinata seguían platicando solo que estaban ebrias. Una copa de vino se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, tres en una botella y una botella en dos. Ambas no estaban acostumbradas a beber mucho pero querían desahogarse.

-¿Sabes qué? Kakashi ni siquiera besaba taaaaaan bien, de hecho te apuesto a que un perro besaba mejor.- dijo akira riendo mientras se tambaleaba

-¿a si? ¡Pues menma era un cerdo! ¡Cada vez que me besaba quería introducir su lengua hasta mi garganta! Y además me quería tocar el trasero.- grito hinata

-sshhh, cállate o vendrán los vecinos a quejarse – dijo akira en un susurro

- ¡que se vallan a la mierda!- dijo hinata con una botella de vino en su mano

- ¿bebimos mucho no? ¿Dónde quedo la señorita educación? – dijo akira mientras le quitaba la botella

-ella ya murió, un hombre la mato – dijo triste

- ¿sabes qué hina? Me gustaría darles una lección, que sepan que no estamos solas y que podemos conseguir un hombre cuando se nos pegue la gana.-dijo akira enojada

- y dime aki, ¿donde conseguirás un hombre de la noche a la mañana?

-ehhh… tengo sueño- dijo cayendo en el sofá

-yo igual…- dijo cayendo sobre akira

Por la mañana akira se despertó primero y decidió dejar que hinata durmiera un poco más.

-que ebrias nos pusimos anoche… le hare de comer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de emborracharme y dormirme aquí – dijo akira mientras empezaba a cocinar

15 minutos después hinata despertó y escucho que tocaban la puerta, se paro y fue a ver quién era, pero solo era el correo.

-¿pasa algo hina?- pregunto akira desde la cocina

-nada, solo me dejaron el correo… ¡¿pero qué es esto?!- grito hinata

-¿sucede algo hina?- pregunto akira en tono preocupado

-e-esto –e-es una invitación ¡a-a a la boda de menma!-dijo hinata llorando mientras se tumbaba en el suelo

-¿!qué?! – grito akira mientras leía la invitación:

**Estimada señorita hyuga está usted invitada a la boda de:**

**La señorita hinako y el joven menma**

**la boda se llevara a cabo el día 28 de septiembre a las 10:30 am**

**en el salón yashima en la cuidad de hokkaido. **

**Esperamos su confirmación y su asistencia.**

Hinata estaba llorando en el suelo. Estaba destrozada, aplastada y ahora también humillada, ¿cómo se atrevía él a humillarla asi? , invitándola a su boda que sería en 3 semanas.

Justo en ese instante un pensamiento pasó por su mente:

_Me gustaría darles una lección, que sepan que no estamos solas y que podemos conseguir un hombre cuando se nos pegue la gana_

-akira ¿traes tu celular?- pregunto hinata secándose las lagrimas

-¿eh? Ah, sí, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confundida

-llama a las chicas, que vengan aquí – dijo seria

-s-si ahora les llamo- dijo algo desconcertada

Más tarde en el departamento de hinata estaban allí un grupo de mujeres hablando .

-¿paso un tornado por aquí?- pregunto temari sabaku no, una rubia alta de cuatro coletas, tez blanca y ojos azul oscuro, trabajaba en la corte de abogada.

- no seas tan sincera temari- dijo sakura haruno, una pelirosa de estatura mediana, tez blanca y ojos jade. Ella era una de las publicistas más famosas de todo Tokio

- ¿para qué nos llamaron?-preguntaron al unisonó una rubia y una castaña. La rubia se llamaba miyuki kimura, era de estatura media, piel blanca y ojos cafés, era una de las mejores modelos de Tokio además de novia de neji hyuga, primo de hinata, mientras que la castaña se llamaba mizuki izumi , era de estatura media ojos café oscuro y tez blanca pero un poco tostada. Era de las mejores científicas de todo Japón. Ambas eran amigas desde la primaria de akira mientras que a las demás las conoció en la preparatoria.

-queremos que nos ayuden a vengarnos de kakashi y de menma – dijo akira

-¿!hablan enserio?!- pregunto sorprendida ino yamanaka, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, tez blanca y estatura media. Era una diseñadora y se estaba volviendo muy famosa.

- si , recibí una invitación a la boda de menma y hinako, y eso no fue todo, akira fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y encontró una invitación a la boda de kakashi y shizune , el mismo día mismo lugar, mismo salón , misma hora … el mismo par de estúpidos que creen que nos van a humillar.

-¿Y qué harán?- pregunto tenten ama, una pelicastaña de estura media, piel algo tostada y ojos color chocolate. Tiene su propio gimnasio profesional y es una gran gimnasta.

- necesitamos… un novio para la boda…- dijeron hinata y akira


	2. Chapter 2

Novio para la boda

**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, todavía no llevaba ni un día publicado y ya tenía 4 reviews (mientras que mi otro fanfic tiene 5 y lleva como 2 meses, pobrecito) esos reviews me dan a entender que querían continuación asi que ¡aquí la tienen! Espero que les guste y si es asi dejen un review o si tienen alguna duda con los personajes pueden preguntar. Disfruten este capitulo**

-¿!qué?! ¿! Que están diciendo?! – pregunto tenten

- lo que oíste, necesitamos un hombre que nos acompañe a esas bodas- dijo akira seria

- ¿y a quien? – pregunto temari

-…. ¡No puedo pensar en todo! , ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene algún amigo que sea tan amable de acompañarnos? – pregunto akira con algo de esperanza

- ¡yo si! – mira podemos escoger a- dijo miyuki pero fue interrumpida

- mejor otra persona, tus amigos son muy extraños- dijo akira

- bueno… tengo una sugerencia- dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-pues dila ino – dijo hinata

- podrían contratar a… ya saben… un prosti-

- ¡nooo! Nada de ese tipo de perversiones, yo no llegaría a eso – grito akira

- tranquila akira, explícate ino – dijo hinata haciendo que akira se clamara

- pues no precisamente pagarles para que estén con ustedes, si no pagarles para que finjan enfrente de todos ser sus novios – dijo ino

- ah, pero… no sé si podría – dijo akira algo apenada

-y-yo igual, es algo bajo y raro ¿no? – pregunto hinata

-bueno, hoy en día la gente hace cosas locas –dijo sakura con una sonrisa

- creo que paso, buscare alguna solución – dijo hinata

- yo igual, además ha de salir muy caro, asi que mejor me niego – dijo akira

-hmp- dijeron todas las demás al unisonó

…

En la noche todas las chicas se reunieron en la casa de tenten.

-¿y si akira y hinata se enfadan? – pregunto tenten algo preocupada

- no lo harán, en el fondo ellas quieren, pero son muy tímidas- dijo miyuki

- asi que hay que ayudarlas, son nuestras amigas – dijo temari mientras buscaba algo en internet.

- tienes razón tema, son nuestras amigas y las apoyaremos ¡quieran o no! – dijo sakura decidida

- sigo sin entender como haremos esto, dime ¿cómo encontraremos unos prostitutos o algunos hombres que finjan ser los novios de hinata y akira a cambio de dinero y en solo unas horas?

-aquí hay una página – dijo temari haciendo que todas se acercaran a la pantalla

- ¡wow! ¡Pero mira que guapos! ¡Te juro que si no quisiera a mi neji también le pagaría a alguno de estos! – dijo miyuki muy alegre

- deja de andar de pervertida miyuki, busquemos a algunos que tengan rostros confiables y que sean apropiados, ¡tampoco le pagaremos a cualquier prostituto con cara de vagabundo! – dijo mizuki

- concuerdo contigo – dijo tenten

-mmmmm ¿qué tal este? – pregunto temari

- no – dijeron todas

- ¿y este? – pregunto otra vez

- eh no – dijeron de nuevo

Pasaron una hora buscando hasta que tenten observo algo.

-¡Miren a ese! – dijo señalando a un hombre en una de las fotos

- ¡sí! ¡Ese definitivamente es para akira! – grito miyuki

-¡miren a ese también! -dijo temari

-¡ese será para hina!- dijo ino saltando de alegría

- ¡mizuki es hora de que uses tu celular!- dijo sakura

- ¡¿eh?! , ¿Porque yo? – pregunto algo fastidiada

- ¡solo hazlo! – gritaron de manera exagerada miyuki, sakura e ino

- siempre yo…- dijo mientras marcaba de forma depresiva

…

Pasaron 5 días y hinata y akira habían notado que todas estaban algo raras, a hinata casi no le hablaban si no era por el celular y a akira ya no la visitaban en su veterinaria y le contestaban tarde los mensajes. Algo raro pasaba con ellas y aprovechando que en la escuela donde hinata enseñaba suspenderían clases por mantenimiento y reuniones por un mes, ella y akira se reunieron para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-hinata, ¿recibiste ese mensaje también?-pregunto akira confundida

- sí, no entiendo- dijo hinata mirando su celular en cual decía:

**Hina, espéranos en la puerta de la casa de temari a las 5:00 pm. Ven sola y si es posible no le digas a nadie, ¡tenemos una sorpresa para ti!**

**Te queremos!**

**Atte. Las chicas **

-el mío es más amenazador- dijo mostrándole el mensaje a hinata:

**¡Hermanita! , espéranos afuera de la casa de tema ¿sí? Te tenemos una sorpresa, ¡y más te vale llegar! Porque si no llegas te voy a…! Es la las 5:00 pm ¡ven sola! **

**-¡Te queremos ,aki!**

**Atte. Tus mejores amigas**

-el mensaje es de parte de todas, pero es obvio que miyuki escribió el mensaje- dijo akira con cara de horror

- jeje, ¿que querrán decirnos?-pregunto hinata sonriendo

- créeme, no es nada bueno – dijo akira y justo en ese instante algo las tomo por atrás y les taparon los ojos mientras las metían a la fuerza a la casa. Las amarraban a una silla mientras ellas forcejeaban pero nada sirvió y cuando sintieron que nadie las estaba tocando más, se calmaron.

_-se oyen voces, y recuerdo haberlas oído antes – pensaba akira_

_-¿quienes nos metieron aquí? Y ¿Por qué siento que se dé quién es esa voz?-pensó hinata intentando recordar_

Justo en ese instante les destaparon los ojos y la boca, aunque seguían amarradas

-¡aja! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Yo sabía que recordaba esa voz! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerme un dedo encima kankuro?!- dijo mientras observaba a un hombre de pelo castaño que vestía de negro con rayas moradas en la cara.

-que visita tan molesta, ¡tema ya te deje a la gritona aquí! – dijo mientras se iba riendo

- ¡¿a quién le llamas gritona?!- dijo akira mientras intentaba zafarse

-tranquila akira, no te haremos nada malo – dijo el pelirrojo gaara quien es el hermano menor de temari

- oh, gaara, ¿podrías soltarnos y decirnos qué pasa? – dijo amablemente hinata

- lo siento, no puedo, pero ahora baja mi hermana y les explicara, adiós – dijo sonriendo

- te dije que no tramaban nada bueno – dijo akira con cara de fastidio

- debí de haberlo supuesto- dijo hinata hartándose de todo esto

Justo en ese instante aparecieron ino y miyuki.

-vinieron! – dijo miyuki

- eso es obvio – dijo akira

-¿recuerdan lo que dijeron sobre vengarse? , pues les tenemos una sorpresa, ¡pasen! –grito ino

En el momento en que ino grito, una de las puertas de la casa se abrió dejando ver como entraban dos hombres. El primero era rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo , unas marcas en la cara que le daban aspecto zorruno , piel un poco tostada pero casi nada y una sonrisa socarrona , era de estatura media pero más alto que las chicas , y junto a él estaba un hombre un poco más alto que el de piel del mismo tono , ojos negros y algo rasgados , pelo castaño y dos marcas en forma de colmillos rojos en la cara que destacaban mas su enorme sonrisa perruna.

-¿q-quienes son e-ellos? – pregunto hinata nerviosa

- ellos son sus novios…dijo temari apareciendo junto con las demás

-¿no-no-novios?-pregunto hinata aun más nerviosa

- ah, con que nuestros novios…comprendo… ¡¿queeeeeeeee?! –grito akira sacudiéndose en la silla donde estaba amarrada

- no reaccionaron como creí…-susurro el castaño a su compañero rubio

Tenten y mizuki le taparon la boca a akira mientras hinata estaba confundida y sonrojada, y se puso peor cuando el rubio se le acerco.

-¡hola! Soy naruto uzumaki y seré tu novio por estas tres semanas, ¡es un gusto, de veras! – dijo sonriendo

_-ese naruto es muy guapo…se parece algo a menma…pero es muy diferente… ¿dios mío porque me sonrojo? ¡Está muy cerca de mí!-pensó hinata antes de desmayarse._

-¡mira lo que hiciste bobo!-grito el castaño regañando a su amigo

-¡hinata! ¡Resiste!- dijo tenten intentando levantarla ya que había caído al suelo con todo y la silla. Mientras la levantaba el castaño aprovecho para acercársele akira mientras esta le miraba con cara de espanto, suplica y confusión.

- mi nombre es kiba inuzuka, ¡es un gusto!- dijo sonriendo dando a relucir sus colmillos

_-tiene cara de perro… ¡el perro más atractivo que he visto en mi vida! Tengo que controlarme o no sé qué hare… ¡seguro estoy más roja que un tomate!_

-¡ je!- fue lo último que dijo antes de colocarse junto a su amigo , a akira le molesto ese gesto , era muy parecido al que kakashi hiso cuando creyó que ya se había ido del parque donde termino con ella , ese mismo gesto burlón que hiso mientras ella lo observaba en secreto desde un árbol lejano . Ese gesto que le dio a entender que ella nunca significo nada, y solo fue una más de las muchas; lo único bueno de esa relación es que aprendió algo valioso: no le entregues tu cuerpo a un hombre tan fácilmente , muchas veces el se le insinuó y ella lo rechazo .Esa fue una manera más de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

...

Paso una hora desde ese "secuestro" improvisado y las chicas habían explicado todo :

Contrataron a dos prostitutos para hacerse pasar por sus novios

Aunque ellas se negaron , lo hicieron

Ya les habían pagado , no había rembolso

Estaban en el momento más raro, confuso y humillante de sus vidas

Y como último punto: sus amigas solo querían ayudar , no lo hicieron con mala intención y después de todo que perdían con intentarlo

Después de todo hinata y akira aceptaron, no serian humilladas ese día , esos bastardos se arrepentirían , si era necesario pagarle a un prostituto lo harían , pero no mas humillación , no más dolor , no mas lagrimas por unos tipos que no valían la pena. Lo que les esperaba en hokkaido no iba a ser fácil, pero no están solas, y no dejaran que alguien les diga lo contrario

_-kakashi…menma…prepárense, ¡esto es la guerra!_


	3. Chapter 3

Novio para la boda

Después d ese incomodo rato habían acordado que naruto viviría en el departamento de hinata hasta la fecha de la boda y kiba con akira y asi aprovecharían para planear todo con tiempo y organización, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

En la departamento de hinata.

-naruto, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme – dijo hinata sonriendo

-tranquila, ¡hare mi mayor esfuerzo porque se arrepientan de lo que les hicieron! ¡de veras!- grito eufórico

- jeje, bueno como tú eres mi invitado dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá – dijo hinata pero naruto la detuvo

- ¡no! Una dama no puede dormir en el sofá, yo dormiré en el sofá – dijo naruto

-¿seguro? ¿No te molesta? –pregunto no muy convencida

- no me molesta, ¡de veras! – dijo sonriendo

-bueno está bien… pero si en algún momento te duele la espalda te irás a mi cama y dormir en el sofá ¿ok? – dijo hinata en tono de una madre preocupada regañando a un niño

- si, si , ya entendí – dijo riendo

_- es tan agradable, ¡a menma se le retorcerá el hígado cuando vea la sorpresita que le llevare a su boda! – pensó hinata triunfante_

- bien instálate, el baño esta por allá y por acá la cocina, si quieres algo siéntete libre de tomarlo . –dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

-gracias – dijo sonriendo

_-¿cómo un hombre pudo dejar a una mujer tan linda y tierna?-pensó naruto_

Mientras con akira y kiba las cosas iban muy parecidas.

-pues bienvenido, ponte cómodo , este departamento tiene dos habitaciones asi que dormirás en la de huéspedes – dijo akira señalándole una puerta .

- gracias pero tengo una pregunta. Dijo kiba con mirada curiosa

- dime- dijo akira

- ¿Por qué hay dos habitaciones si aquí solo vivías tu? – pregunto algo confundido

-ah… pues es que yo no soy de aquí , asi que cuando llegue no supe muy bien donde buscar y rente el ultimo que quedaba libre y era este , pero no importa me a servido mucho y a veces guardo cosas ahí o lo uso como mi estudio.-contesto akira

-¿dibujas? –pregunto aun mas intrigado

- sí , también guardo algunos documento de mi veterinaria aunque no te preocupes sacare las cosas que tengo ahí y listo

Dicho esto fue rápido a ese cuarto y después salió con una caja llena.

-Qué bueno que tenía todo en una caja, puedes ir desempacando tus cosas.-dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba la caja a su cuarto.

Después de que kiba entro a su cuarto empezó a desempacar

_-no veo razones para que su ex la haya abandonado, es bonita , amable y se ve que es muy inteligente , que idiota ha de ser –pensó kiba imaginándose al ex de akira._

A la mañana siguiente hinata no tendría trabajo por el mantenimiento y las reuniones de su escuela pero akira si asi que se levanto e hiso el desayuno.

-buenos días kiba – dijo akira poniendo un plato con el desayuno en la mesa

-buenos días…¿tú hiciste el desayuno?-pregunto sentándose en la mesa

- sí, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confundida

-puede haberte ayudado – dijo sonriendo

-no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo- dijo sentándose también a comer

- hoy tengo que ir a mi veterinaria, asi que podrás ir a la cuidad y conocerla ya que eres de otra ciudad .- dijo akira para después comenzar a comer

-quiero verte trabajar – dijo kiba empezando a comer

- eh.. no es que me moleste pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confusa

- es una buena manera de conocerte y causar más credibilidad el día de la boda, además me encantan los animales –dijo sonriendo

-bueno , está bien – dijo sonriendo para volver a comer

….

Con hinata y naruto las cosas iban muy bien, ya hasta se hablaban como amigos.

-¡naruto!-grito hinata

- ¿Qué pasa, hinata? –pregunto asustado

-una araña ¡mátala!- dijo hinata asustada y naruto la piso

-listo, ya paso el peligro – dijo riendo

- no te rías , me asustan los insectos y no solo a mí a akira también –dijo hinata calmándose

- ¿Qué tienen de malo? –pregunto sin entender naruto

- son viscosos, asquerosos, peludos, venenosos, sucios, feos, pueden ser grandes o chicos y además nunca me han gustado.- dijo hinata enojada

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el curioso rubio

-cuando era pequeña, mi primo neji me perseguía con una araña en la mano para asustarme- dijo recordando algo enojada

-ah cierto, anoche no me hablaste mucho de tu familia, ¿Cómo son? – pregunto el rubio aun más curioso

- pues esta mi papa , era investigador en la policía y era de los mejores pero cuando mama murió y después mi tío decidió dejarlo por un tiempo , para cuidarnos a mi primo , a mi hermana y a mí , ahora es optometrista , lo cierto es que mas que optometrista adivino , con solo verte a los ojos puede ver hasta tu alma. Puede verse rudo, malo y tétrico pero es un gran padre. Después esta mi primo neji, el es abogado y de los mejores, es algo frio pero te aseguro que es increíble, por cierto sale con mi amiga miyuki jeje y por ultimo mi hermana menor hanabi, es muy valiente, está en secundaria, es muy fuerte y es experta en artes marciales igual que mi papa y mi primo…yo no soy la mejor pero sigo practicando en las vacaciones .supongo que eso es todo.-dijo sonriendo

-tu familia se escucha muy unida, eso es genial ¡de veras! –grito sonriendo

-gracias, como no tengo trabajo ¿quieres ir a ver la ciudad? –le ofreció hinata

-¡si! Vamos – dijo jalándola dándole tiempo apenas de tomar su bolso

Cuando pasearon por la cuidad naruto preguntaba que era cada cosa. Literalmente

-hinata, ¿que es eso?-pregunto naruto

- una estación de radio –contesto

- ¿y eso?

-¡eso es una piedra! – dijo hinata algo hartada

-¿ y eso? – pregunto naruto

- eso es…! , ah…una tienda de vestidos de boda – contesto hinata con tristeza, ahí fue cuando naruto se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¡mira hinata! – grito naruto señalándole una pastelería

- ¡dios mío! , pero cuentos pasteles – dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

- compremos unos, ayer dijiste que te encanta el de moras , ¡asi que vamos por uno!- dijo jalándola adentro de la pastelería.

Estuvieron paseando todo el día , después de los pastelillos fueron al parque , después al museo , al cine y después a un restaurante muy famoso de ramen.

-¿ichiraku ramen?-pregunto naruto

- sí , dicen que el ramen aquí es delicioso , akira y mizuki vinieron una vez y me dijeron que era el mejor que habían probado .- .dijo hinata alegre

-¡vamos! ¡Adoro el ramen desde pequeño, de veras! – dijo para jalarla dentro del restaurante

…

Akira y kiba ya habían llegado a la veterinaria y kiba se sorprendió.

-Espera aquí – dijo akira abriendo la puerta, cuando la abrió un gatito le brinco encima

-jeje , ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebe hoy? – dijo akira mientras levantaba un gato , después recibió un maullido como respuesta.

-¿acaso el gato te contesto? – pregunto sorprendido

- si , hay veces que me hablan – dijo sonriendo

-ah…- para kiba eso era un poco extraño, le hablaba a los animales y por lo que vio los trataba como si fueran sus hijos y aun más raro es que ellos le respondieran y la entendieran.

- as de pensar que estoy loca, pero asi e sido desde niña, no tenía muchos amigos asi que mis mascotas eran mi compañía, los animales han estado siempre conmigo, me han inspirado valor y curiosidad , es por eso que desde niña prometí que sería una veterinaria ejemplar y asi hacer un mundo mejor para mis amigos – dijo acariciando al gato con una sonrisa.

- eso es muy lindo – dijo kiba sonriendo

- gracias… vamos chun-li , te daré de comer – dijo akira entrando al fondo de la veterinaria , mientras kiba entro pudo observar lo arreglada y organizada que era , todo en su lugar , limpio , animales durmiendo en casitas y camas y algunos en jaulas , pero eso sí , jaulas cómodas . 5 puertas mas una que estaba al fondo. y la sala de espera , todo era limpio , ordenado y con un olor peculiar , no era de animales , ni de medicina , era como de flores y alegría , después de observar todo se puso a pensar en algo… ¿akira le llamo al gato chun-li?

- akira ¿podría preguntarte algo?- dijo kiba

- si ¿qué cosa?- dijo akira dispuesta a contestar

- ¿el gato, se llama chun-li? – pregunto kiba curioso y confundido, pero pudo observar como un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de akira

-b-bueno, si , ¿por qué? –pregunto sonrojada y algo temerosa

-pues tengo entendido que asi se llama el personaje de un videojuego – dijo sospechando algo

- jeje, es que vi el nombre por ahí y se lo puse, solo por eso – dijo evadiendo la mirada acusadora de kiba

- aja, claro…- dijo sin creérselo, akira tenía un secreto , ¿qué gato en el mundo se llama así sin ninguna razón en especial?

Todo el día kiba se paso explorando y aprendiendo cosas sobre akira para estar preparados para la boda, ya la conocía aun mas :

1. Akira usaba lentes de contacto porque kakashi le dijo que se veía bien con ellos, pero se los quito y usaría sus lentes igual que antes

2. Quiere ser la mejor veterinaria de Japón y abrir un café algún día

3. Le gusta dibujar y cocinar

4. Sus animales favoritos son el perro y el gato

5. Odia los insectos

6. No tiene alergias

7. Odia las mentiras y los engaños

8. Tiene cinco primos, cuatro tías, 4 sobrinos, solo dos de sus abuelos siguen vivos y son los paternos, además tiene una media hermana llamada momo, su papa nunca vivió con ella y su mama vive en su ciudad natal con la mayoría de su familia

9. Su pastel favorito es el de coco

10. Su helado favorito es el de fresa

11. No le gustan los deportes

12. No es muy "femenina"

Y muchas otras cosas más que se le quedaban grabadas con solo escucharlas una vez, por alguna razón todo lo que salía de su boca quedaba trabajo en su mente y resonaba para que nunca saliera.

…..

Después de ese día regresaron al apartamento de akira.

-Kiba, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, estaré en mi oficina ¿ok? –dijo akira

-ok , yo estaré aquí – contesto kiba sonriendo , después de que akira se fuera saco su celular y marco un numero esperando que contestaran y asi fue.

- hola mama, ¿Cómo esta akamaru? –pregunto

- ¡y qué hay de mi! ¿¡Acaso yo no puedo estar mal!? – pregunto enojada una mujer al teléfono

- también iba preguntar por ti , no te enojes- dijo kiba

- bueno , akamaru está bien y como también preguntaste por mi yo estoy bien porque mi hijo se preocupa por mi – dijo la voz con sarcasmo

- que graciosa mama – le respondió kiba en el mismo tono

- kiba, akamaru Hana y yo estanos algo confundidos, te fuiste a ese viaje y ya no quisiste regresar , ¿paso algo? ¿o es que conociste a alguien? – pregunto la mujer en tono preocupado

- es que quería divertirme un poco mas además conseguí un trabajo – dijo kiba intentando sonar normal

- ¿sí? ¿Dónde?- pregunto la mujer curiosa

-… en una veterinaria- mintió kiba con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¡dios mío! ¡No me lo creo!, al fin podrías hacer lo que más te gusta, ¡tú sabes que toda nuestra familia a estudiado eso y que tu también hayas querido y ya tengas trabajo me hace muy feliz!- dijo la mujer contenta

- lo sé mama – dijo kiba

- bueno, naruto también está de vacaciones contigo ¿no? – pregunto la mujer

- sí , ¿Por qué? –pregunto kiba

- es que kushina vino a visitarme y me dijo que naruto no había regresado y tampoco le había llamado y me pidió que te preguntara ¿le pasa algo?-pregunto la mujer preocupada de nuevo

-no , no , es que nos gusta mucho el lugar naruto consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar más tiempo en una habitación en un hotel y quedarse unas semanas más , pero tranquila mama en 3 semanas regresamos – dijo kiba algo desanimado

-ah… ¿Cómo se llama la chica?- pregunto la mujer

-¿Qué chica? – pregunto kiba confundido

- estas asi por una mujer, créeme, lo sé, soy tu madre – dijo la mujer en tono autoritario

- no es nadie es solo una…amiga –mintió kiba

-aja…hagamos como que te creo , solo tráela a casa para conocerla , me tengo que ir hijo , cuídate y háblame mas seguido , y cuidadito con pasarte de listo con esa mujer ¿entendido?- contesto la mujer colgando el teléfono.

- no cambias mama- dijo kiba para después bostezar mientras se dirigía al cuarto de akira

Akira , me iré a dormir… oh es cierto akira está en su oficina… ¿eh?- dijo después de ver bien el cuarto era morado, con una cama grande ,piso de madera , una ventana , una laptop y… una repisa llena de libros y… mangas, posters de anime y de videojuegos , un estante con algunos peluches de personajes de anime y unas flores , una televisión grande y una consola de videojuegos junto a él , en el mueble donde se encontraba la televisión había un cajón lleno de videojuegos , una mesita de noche junto a la cama con una lámpara y un ropero .

-¿C-cómo puede ser su cuarto?-pregunto kiba sorprendido

- ¡kiba! – se escucho una voz detrás de él y al voltear era akira con sus manos en la boca y sonrojada

-¡akira! –grito kiba sorprendido

…..

Mientras en la casa de hinata ella hacia la cena

-naruto ¿seguro que quieres ramen? –pregunto hinata después de ver todo el ramen que comió en ichiraku ramen

- sí , ¡de veras! – dijo naruto emocionado

- está bien – dijo hinata sirviéndole en un plato

Naruto comenzó a comerlo y puso unos ojos muy grandes

-¿n-no te gusto? – pregunto hinata algo tímida

- ¡es el mejor que e probado en mi vida!

- ¿enserio? – pregunto hinata sonriendo

- ¡enserio! , no te miento, ¡de veras!

- me alegra, en ese caso puedes comer todo el ramen que quieras

-¡sí! – Gracias hinata – dijo en rubio sonriendo mientras volvía a comer

_- es tan tierno, me hace muy feliz hacerle de comer… ¿en que estas pensando hinata? No te pongas asi, el solo estará aquí por estas tres semanas y después de la boda desaparecerá… para siempre…-pensó hinata triste_

Después de la cena naruto y hinata se fueron a dormir

_-ella es tan linda, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me gustaría que la boda nunca llegara… ¿en qué estoy pensando?... tal vez a ella ni le importo…o tal vez si…-pensó naruto antes de quedarse dormido_


	4. Chapter 4

Novio para la boda

Paso una semana y ese día empacaron todo para irse a hokkaido en busca de venganza.

-no puedo creer que seas otaku y gamer – dijo kiba sentado en una de las sillas de espera en el aeropuerto

-jeje , lo soy desde los 12 años igual que dos de mis amigas , ¿te perece raro? – pregunto akira

- no , es genial , podríamos jugar algún videojuego . pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-pregunto kiba

- es que a kakashi le molestaba que fuera otaku , supongo que fue otra razón más para dejarme botada asi que mejor me mantuve callada porque pensé que dirías "por eso la dejo , es una loca inmadura" – dijo akira triste

- te conocí demasiado esta semana y se que no eres inmadura ni tampoco loca , cualquiera quisiera tener una mujer como incluso…-dijo cortando la última frase sonrojado

- ¿incluso? – pregunto akira

-¡eh aquí estamos! –grito naruto que traía unas maletas y a su lado venia hinata

- ¿Por qué llevas dos maletas? –pregunto kiba

- una es de hinata , quería llevarla ella pero como estaba pesada me ofrecí a llevarla-dijo naruto sonriendo

-naruto no era necesario – dijo hinata apenada

- no es problema ¡de veras!- dijo naruto sonriendo

Después de esperar un rato subieron a su avión que los llevaría a Sapporo en hokkaido. Akira estaba sentada del lado de la ventana y hinata en el asiento de en medio pero tenían el asiento de pasillo libre , mientras que kiba y naruto estaban sentados 2 filas atrás de ellas kiba en el asiento de en medio y naruto en la ventana.

-naruto ¿te estás enamorando de hinata?-pregunto kiba mirándole a los ojos

- ¿p-porque lo preguntas? – dijo naruto sorprendido y nervioso

- tu madre visito a la mía, está preocupada porque ni siquiera le as llamado , piensa que te paso algo , le invente que querías ver más la cuidad y que conseguimos unos trabajos para poder quedarnos más tiempo , pero después de esto no volveremos a verlas . en parte me hubiera gustado nunca haber perdido todo ese dinero en ese casino , pero sabes que también gracias a ese error que cometimos las conocimos , pero no sabemos si ellas nos quieren , lo mejor es terminar con esto y salir de sus vidas antes de que sea tarde. – dijo kiba de manera algo fría

-buen intento kiba , pero no me convences , en primera porque no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan tierna , en segunda es imposible no fijarse en ella u olvidarla y en tercera porque ni tú mismo te crees esa mentira , tu también te estás enamorando de kiba , pones la misma sonrisa que yo cuando miro a hinata . yo de zorro estúpido y tu de perro idiota. –dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa

- es verdad , no puedo evitarlo , naruto , ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo kiba

-si-contesto naruto

- cuando paguemos la deuda que tenemos y podamos renunciar a este trabajo , ¿crees que ellas podrían fijarse en nosotros? –pregunto un poco sonrojado

- tal vez , yo espero que si…-contesto naruto mirando por la ventana

….

Hinata y akira tenían una plática muy parecida.

-¿descubrió que eres otaku?-pregunto hinata riendo un poco

- jajá si, debiste ver su cara, pero dejando eso de lado , shizune me hablo el otro dia- dijo akira seria

- eso no es buena señal-dijo hinata preocupada

-nos invito a su despeida de soltera – dijo akira

- ¿estara hinako? –pregunto seria

- creo que si , es de las dos – dijo akira

-que mal , pero no dejare que me humille asi que iremos – dijo hinata decidida

- sabes, no quiero que shizune quede igual que yo, ella no sabe que kakashi y yo salimos y cree que es un santo, pero no sabe lo que me hiso, me gustaría decirle, pero no seré yo quien destruya sus ilusiones. Hare que kakashi le confiese que estuvimos a punto de casarnos – dijo akira enojada

- con hinako es lo contrario ella si sabía, me dará rabia ver a esa tonta de shion es igual que ella – dijo hinata molesta

- no te olvides de la zorra de Karin – dijo akira

- ¿akira, que pensarías si yo sintiera algo por naruto?-pregunto hinata sonrojada

-pues , entendería porque te gusta se ve que ya son muy cercanos y se preocupa por ti , la manera en que tu lo miras y en la que él te mira es una mirada especial , cuando yo salía con kakashi y tú con menma tu nunca le diste esa mirada en cambio a naruto se la das con cada sonrisa que él te regala , esa manera en la que ustedes se miran es la misma con la que quiero que kiba me mire , e pasado estos días pensando en él , la venganza ya no me importa tanto como al principio , ahora me interesa más estar con él y divertirme , y aunque después de la boda no volveré a saber de él quiero disfrutar de estos días con él y de paso que kakashi sepa que soy una mujer afortunada porque tengo la compañía de personas maravillosas como tú , las chicas , mi familia y kiba – dijo mirando la ventana

-akira…n-no sabía que pensaras asi, es una manera muy linda de pensar y me alegra que no te parezca raro este sentimiento que tengo – dijo sonriendo

- no es raro , estoy segura que naruto también siente los mismo por ti y cuando esto acabe no querrá dejarte-dijo sonriendo

-eso espero- dijo hinata colocándose sus manos en su pecho

Pasaron las horas y al fin llegaron a Sapporo donde los estaban esperando.

-¡akira!- dijo una rubia lanzándosele a los brazos

-te extrañe miyuki – dijo akira asfixiada, las chicas se habían ido antes ya que todas querían ir a Sapporo y observar como actuaban kakashi y menma respecto a sus repentinas bodas

-¡bienvenidos! – dijeron todas al unisonó

-akira, hinata, tenemos mucho que contarles , pero antes aclararemos algo, como las casas temporales que rento "cierta persona"-dijo sakura mirando a ino- akira y kiba compartirán habitación y hinata y naruto otra , en una cabaña con dos habitaciones – dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¿!queeeeeee?! –grito akira

- ¡es su culpa!-grito sakura señalando a ino

….

Después de todo eso y de instalarse las chicas les pidieron a sus amigos : neji , sasori , deidara , yamato, nagato , hidan , madara, itachi ,sasuke, sai , lee ,shino ,kakuzu ,los gemelos tobi y óbito , a kisame y zetsu que los sacaran a pasear por ahí para poder hablar con hinata y con akira a solas .

-¿Qué sucede? , ¿Descubrieron algo de esos idiotas?-pregunto akira

-si… sabemos la razón por la cual se casaran con…hinako y shizune…-dijo mizuki

_- ¿una razón?, no me la imagino, sexo, interés, dinero, diversión, información, sea cual sea no es buena, el dolor que me causaron no alcanza a describirse pero lo que sea que harán el día de su boda será una atrocidad, un matrimonio sin amor, no es matrimonio.-pensó akira_

_-hagan lo que hagan siempre será unos idiotas incapaces de cambiar, el humano más débil que puede existir , no tolerare que se burlen de alguna otra mujer-pensó hinata_

_-hare lo que esté a mi alcanza , ¡para que nunca llegue el día de la boda!-pensaron ambas _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me perteneces son de kishimoto este fanfic es sin fines de lucro y es por entretenimiento los personajes akira, mizuki y miyuki me pertenecen ya que fueron inventadas por mí y mis amigas. Al Final del capítulo hay un aviso ¡gracias por leer!**_

-díganlo de una buena vez- dijo hinata lo cual extraño a todos

-pues…si bien no recuerdo los padres de hinako son empresarios y el abuelo de shizune le dejo una gran herencia…y es una gran coincidencia que tu padre tiene una cuenta bancaria muy grande y el de akira sigue en el negocio de las empresas y fue ascendido a gerente-dijo mizuki sacando unas fotos donde kakashi y shizune iban al banco y otra donde menma y hinako entraban a las empresas de su padre.

-se tomaron este trabajo de investigación muy enserio – dijo akira tomando una de las fotos en sus manos

-son mis contactos, ahora paga- dijo mizuki a lo cual sakura ino le jalaron las orejas mientras mizuki le jalaba las mejillas

-¡¿cómo que paga!? ¡Somos amigas desde la primaria y nos queremos como hermanas!, ¡Ella siempre ha sido la hermanita que nos cuida y quiere sin pedir nada! ¡Tacaña! ¿Cómo le puedes cobrar? ¡Por eso eres amiga de kakuzu!-grito miyuki

-¡suéltame! ¡Era broma!- dijo mientras la soltaban

-¿Dónde está kakashi ahora? –pregunto akira

-en el parque con shizune, creo que iban a caminar-dijo tenten

- ¿y kiba?-pregunto muy seria

- con los chicos, seguramente hablando de cosas de hombres – dijo ino

- entiendo…voy por él, las veo luego.- dijo akira mientras se iba corriendo

-¿pero qué le pasa?-pregunto temari

-no lo sé, ¿deberíamos ir por ella?-pregunto tenten

-no…créeme que lo que tenga planeado le ayudara mucho-dijo miyuki sonriendo maliciosamente

-la conoces muy bien…-dijo hinata

-asi es, ¿Dónde está neji, hinata? –pregunto miyuki cambiando el tema

-c-con los chicos, ¿P-por qué? –pregunto hinata por el repentino cambio de conversación

- es que tengo ganas de besarlo -dijo asiendo que hinata comenzara a ahogarse con el agua que bebía

-¡n-no m-me digas esas c-cosas!-dijo hinata sonrojada

- tu preguntaste, pero soportare un rato mas, después de todo dormiremos en el mismo cuarto.-dijo asiendo que hinata enrojeciera mas

- ¿e-enserio?-pregunto incrédula la ojiperla

- aja , y tú con naruto –dijo asiendo que se desmayara completamente roja

- ¡no de nuevo! –dijo sakura

- no le pasaba desde la preparatoria- dijo tenten

- bien hecho miyuki, ahora será una desmalladiza otra vez – dijo temari levantándola del suelo

-¡no fue mi culpa!-se defendió miyuki haciendo un puchero

…

-¿akira, para que me trajiste aquí?-pregunto kiba mientras se escondían atrás de un árbol

-para seguir con el plan- dijo akira observando a una pareja sentarse en una banca no muy lejana.

- ¿el es kakashi?-pregunto kiba mirándolo enojado

- si- respondió akira con simpleza

- es un imbécil…-dijo el inuzuka haciendo una cara de rechazo

- lo sé… necesito que hagas algo –dijo akira apartando la mirada

- ¿qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado de que ella le pidiera algo y más aun por el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas

-…-se quedo en silencio mirando sin decir nada

-…dime- dijo el inuzuka dándole a entender que la ayudaría

-…bésame…- dijo con el sonrojo aun mas grande

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto en inuzuka asombrado

-q-quiero que me vea contigo y que sepa que al dejarme no de dejo como una cucaracha aplastada , el se enterara que puedo conseguirme un hombre cuando yo quie-no termino de decir su frase porque unos labios cubrían los suyos , eran suaves pero a las ves intrigantes , como si quisieran comerte y a la vez no hacerte daño .

Al darse cuenta de que kakashi y shizune los miraban akira rodeo en cuello de kiba mientras este rodeaba su cintura aunque su sonrojo era aun MÁS notorio que nunca. Shizune tenía una expresión de felicidad sincera, ella pensaba "no soy la única enamorada" sin saber cuál era la realidad .pero la expresión de kakashi no tenia precio, estaba pálido, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta un poco, lo que veía para él no era real. No era akira, no estaba besando a un hombre, no se abrazaban el uno al otro, no se sonrojaba al sentirlo cerca, simplemente no podía ser ella; no podía ser la misma akira que dejo en Tokio destrozada y con el corazón roto. Pero observar unos segundos más le hicieron ver la verdad: había vuelto.

Akira y kiba se separaron solo que akira tenía la cabeza abajo sin mirar a kiba a los ojos.

-pudiste haberme avisado…-dijo akira sin dirigirle la mirada

- no dejabas de hablar y como nos estaban viendo era el momento perfecto.-dijo kiba riendo

-¡p-pero me asuste! N-no estaba preparada –dijo akira mirándole sonrojada

- para besar a alguien no hay que pensarlo ni prepararse – dijo sonriendo

-¡akira! ¡Por aquí!-se escucho una voz femenina llamarla

-vamos kiba…shizune quiere saludarme-dijo sonriendo tomándole la mano lo cual saco un leve sonrojo en el castaño.

-v-vamos-dijo el castaño apartando la mirada

Cuando se acercaron shizune abrazo a akira y le dijo que estaba feliz de tenerla en la boda y de visita esos días. Shizune presento a kakashi y akira a kiba.

-¿es tu novio?-pregunto kakashi mirándola fríamente

-si , un gusto conocerte al fin kakashi , shizune me había hablado de ti pero no me había dicho tu nombre ni mostrado una foto-dijo akira con una sonrisa falsa

- shizune tampoco me había dicho mucho de ti solo que eres una amiga cercana y que la habías ayudado mucho cuando murió su abuelo.-dijo kakashi fingiendo n conocer a akira

-akira ¿iras a mi despedida de soltera, verdad?-pregunto shizune

-claro, ahí estaré-dijo sonriendo

-kiba , espero que tu bayas a la mía , mis amigos me organizaron una y seria genial que vallas-dijo kakashi mirando a kiba con gracia

-ahí estaré-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Después de ese rato incomodo, al caer la noche kiba y akira se fueron a las despedidas de solter , kiba y naruto se encontraron con los demás con quienes se había llevado muy bien mientras que akira y hinata fueron junto con sus amigas.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 11:00 pm

-tenten , ¡dile al chofer que acelere!-ordeno miyuki

-sí , creo que akira quiere vomitar o ir al baño , ya ni se …solo sé que está diciendo idioteces .-dijo mizuki mientras acomodaba a akira en el asiento trasero del taxi junto a ella y miyuki.

-pobrecita , no debimos dejar que se dejara llevar por su orgullo, acelere por favor-dijo tenten preocupada

-esa zorra de Karin inicio todo –dijo miyuki

-ni me lo recuerdes-dijo tenten

_: Flashback : _

-viniste , que sorpresa –dijo Karin con su sonrisa hipócrita

-asi es , vine con mi novio-dijo akira fingiendo otra sonrisa

-¿novio? , no pensé que encontraras uno tan rápido-dijo Karin descaradamente

-pues sí , es el amor de mi vida-dijo sonriendo triunfante

-yo creí que era kakashi…-dijo shion apareciendo por atrás

-pues lo era , me di cuenta que no valió la pena y al conocerlo a él me di cuenta de que era mi amor verdadero , además es muy diferente a kakashi-dijo akira mirando a shion a los ojos triunfante

- ah…no lo hemos visto… ¿ira contigo a la boda?-pregunto shion

-sí , ahí podrán conocerlo , realmente es un hombre maravilloso-dijo riendo por lo bajo

-estaré ansiosa de hacerlo –dijo shion tomando una copa de vino

-¿no tomas?-dijo Karin

-no soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas-dijo akira desviando la mirada

-oh vamos… ¿o eres muy tímida aun?-pregunto Karin ofreciéndole una copa

-…ya que me invitas una tan amablemente la aceptare-dijo tomándose toda la copa de un trago

-wow , ¡que rápida! Seguro puedes tomar unas mas ¿no?-dijo Karin sacando una botella de vino

-claro que puedo –dijo sonriendo confiada aunque nerviosa en el interior

Tras tomarse toda botella akira ya estaba ebria y konan noto eso , aprovechando que Karin había dejado a akira por ir al baño se acerco a ella

-akira ¿estás bien?-pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-no… eres tan afortunada , casada con pein y con ese tierno hijito llamado nagato ,tienes una gran carrera y pein es un policía muy reconocido …as de estar orgullosa de tu vida… ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener algo asi?-pregunto mientras una lagrima resbalaba en su mejilla

-akira…-dijo konan sin palabras

- solo una vez ….quisiera saber que se siente tener un hombre solo para ti, saber que no te traicionara y que él solo será para ti u tu para él. Sin temor ni dudas…nunca sabré que se siento eso-dijo mientras las lagrimas eran más frecuentes

-akira…tú tienes a kiba…tal vez no recuerdes esto , pero me he dado cuenta de que ustedes fingen-dijo konan sentándose junto a ella

- ¿eh?...n-no puede ser…no l digas a nadie … te lo ruego-dijo akira mirándola desesperada

-no diré nada…pero déjame decirte algo…ese hombre se preocupa más por ti de lo que piensas , tienes que descubrir tus sentimientos y olvidar el dolor. Deja el pasado atrás y mira el presente porque de él depende tu futuro y estoy segura que el futuro les tiene algo a ustedes dos, dile lo que sientes , porque tú sabes que sientes algo por el ¿ o no?-dijo konan sonriendo convencida

-….sí , me enamore de ese hombre, mi objetivo era otro , pero ese hombre me cautivo como nunca alguien lo había hecho , el simple hecho de que me beso frente a kakashi no me importo , lo único que quería era sentir sus labios aun mas una y otra vez. Su mirada, su voz, su sonrisa , la manera en que me trata y se preocupa solo hacen que me enamore mas y mas.-dijo akira tocándose los labios sonrojada

-dile lo que sientes, si no te arriesgas no consigues nada…pero por ahora será mejor que te lleven a casa.-dijo konan sonriendo

-jeje , tienes razón , le diré a tenten o a miyuki que me acompañen-dijo parándose de la silla mareada y tambaleando

-ok , yo le dijo a shizune que te tuviste que ir , ¡nos vemos!-dijo parándose mientras akira iba con tenten que hablaba con mizuki

- ¿estás ebria? –pregunto tenten asustada y preocupada

- pareces zombie , te llevaremos a casa, ¡vámonos miyuki!-dijo mizuki mientras miraba a su amiga que recibía un espectáculo junto con otras de parte del stripper de la fiesta

-¡esa loquilla!- dijo mizuki jalando a miyuki de la oreja antes de que siguiera con su espectáculo

_: Fin del flashback :_

Después de llegar dejaron a akira en el sofá de su cabaña , las luces estaban apagadas asi que no vieron si había alguien y se fueron.

-akira , llegaste-dijo kiba saliendo de un sillón oculto por la oscuridad

-si kiba-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto kiba con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo

- te extrañe…y en verdad te necesito-dijo sonrojada apretándolo mas

-yo igual…pero creo que esto no está bien-dijo triste

-ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás , ni esa venganza ni kakashi…solo me importas tu…solo te quiero para mí-dijo akira aun mas sonrojada

-yo siento igual…no soporto pensar que cuando me valla podrías regresar con kakashi o con alguien más…!tu solo eres mía!-dijo mientras la besaba de una manera salvaje tumbándola al suelo mientras lo besos aumentaban.

….

-hinata ya estás en tu cabaña-dijo sakura dejándola en su cama

-creo que naruto no a llegado, asi que te dejamos ¿ok? –dijo ino

-o-o-ok ¿saben a qué hora termina la fiesta de los hombres?-pregunto hinata ebria

-no pero no te vuelvas a pasar de copas otra vez , la próxima vez le diré a tu papa-dijo temari regañándola

- yo no soy la que estaba comiéndose a besos a cierto pelinegro inteligente en el jardín…-dijo cayendo dormida mientras todas miraban a una temari sonrojada

-shikamaru ¿eh?-dijo ino sonriendo

-jeje lo sabia-dijo sakura

-espera a que choji se entere ¡se pondrá muy feliz por el!-dijo ino saltando

-¡¿Qué?!-grito temari sonrojada

-deja eso de lado , piensa en lo que harán kankuro y gaara cuando lo sepan jajá-dijo sakura mientras temari se ponía mas roja que hinata y akira

-¡ya vámonos!-dijo sacándolas a todas para evadir el tema

Media hora después llego un rubio muy enojado y fue al su cuarto que compartía con una pelinegra.

Sin previo aviso se puso sobre ella y la tomo de las muñecas despertándola salvajemente.

-¡¿na-naruto que haces?!-pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida

-dime que no se la diste…-dijo acercándose a su rostro

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto hinata nerviosa y asustada

-¡de el!...dime que… ¡dime que no le diste tu virginidad a menma!-dijo sonrojado haciendo sonrojar mas que nunca a hinata

-¡¿m-m-mi-mi virginidad?! ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?! –pregunto hinata sorprendida y aun mas sonrojada

-es que… yo quiero que sea mía…no quiero que le des nada tuyo… ni tu cuerpo , ni tu amor , ni tus sonrisas y miradas ¡nada! Solo quiero que me las des a mi –dijo sonrojado soltando un de sus manos ara tocarle la mejilla

-n-naruto…-dijo tocando la mano de el con la suya.

-te amo hinata-dijo naruto acercándose a ella.

-yo también naruto.-dijo hinata mientras ambos se besaban con ternura mientras se unían en un abrazo

…..

_**Espero que les haya gustado y como les dije tengo un anuncio (son tres en realidad)**_

_**Primero: quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y que dejan review , aveces no me da tiempo de contestarlos pero los leo todos y me pone muy feliz que les guste mi fanfic . asi que gracias**_

_**Segundo: por motivos de que cuando empecé el fanfic lo escribí en la computadora de mi primo no puedo actualizar todos los días pero intentare subir un capitulo como mínimo por semana , asi que estén pendientes y no se enojen no planeo abandonarlo porque me divierte mucho escribir cada capitulo**_

_**Tercero ( y ultimo) : hoy pediré su opinión , en el siguiente cap. quiero poner lemmon pero no sé si a ustedes les gustaría leerlo ya o mas adelante, si quieren lemmon en el siguiente cap. díganlo en un review y si quieren que sea después también dejen un review , tengo un capitulo con lemmon y uno alternativo asi que voten por cómo quieren que sea el siguiente cap. ¡Gracias y un saludo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar lo siguiente:**

**. Este capítulo contiene lemmon ( escenas/momentos sexuales ) decidí ponerlo porque en la pequeña votación que hice (en la cual votaron muy pocos ) gano que querían lemmon y además mi mejor amiga (quien es la miyuki de la vida real) también quería lemmon, asi que si no les gusta o simplemente son… "demasiado inocentes" como para no leerlo pueden saltárselo y continuar leyendo, será mi primer lemmon asi que espero les agrade y no me juzguen ya que intentare no tener una hemorragia nasal solo por ustedes. Para no aburrirlos les dejo el capitulo:**

Al poco rato de que los besos comenzaron, aumentaron las caricias y también el calor que se sentía en la sala.

-¡ki-kiba…auch!-decía akira entre gemidos

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto kiba mirándole

- ¿Por qué me mordiste? , me dejaste marca…-decía akira tocándose el cuello

-solo marco lo que me pertenece –decía riendo el castaño

- no quiero estar en el suelo…-decía akira intentando pararse

-pues te llevaré a la cama-le contesto kiba

- ¿en qué sentido? –pregunto akira sonrojada

- dejare que lo averigües…-dijo kiba cargándola hasta el cuarto

Ya dentro del cuarto kiba la puso sobre la cama mientras él se posaba sobre ella. Comenzaba a desabrochar uno de los botones cuando una mano temblorosa lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto kiba

-…n-no te gustara lo que quieres ver…-decía sonrojada akira

-yo juzgare eso – decía kiba desabrochando los demás botones.

Mientras los desabrochaba el continuaba besándola sin siquiera oportunidad de respirar, akira no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir a el momento y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de la pelinegra cuando sintió como una mano acariciaba uno de sus bien desarrollados cosas se ponían más intensas cuando el castaño comenzó a lamerlos y a apretarlos. Akira sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su entrepierna.

-ki-kiba…mmmmm ¡ah!-gimió akira al momento en que el inuzuka mordió uno de su pezones.

-tú sabes que te gusta…y a mí también-decía en inuzuka con una sonrisa burlona

-no lo sé… se siente raro…tengo miedo…-decía akira con mirada suplicante

- ¿es tu primera vez?-pregunto kiba

-¡claro que sí! ¡¿Acaso creíste que le iba a dar mi cuerpo a un imbécil como kakashi!?-pregunto akira enojada

- no… pero él fue importante para ti…es obvio que lo amaste…-decía kiba cabizbajo

-exacto…lo ame, y eso es pasado, yo quiero que seas mi presente y estés en mi futuro. Decía akira tocándole la mejilla

-akira…-decía el inuzuka sonrojado

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto akira sonriendo

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto kiba confundido

- vamos, no seas tonto…ven aquí…y hazme tu mujer –decía akira con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba

Kiba , después de escuchar esto la volvió a besar solo que con más intensidad, y entre los gemidos de akira pudo abrirse paso hacia su boca ,donde inicio una guerra de lenguas en la cual no parecía que ninguno fuera a rendirse .kiba termino botando la blusa de akira y quitándole su falda en solo unos segundos mas . se dedico a observar un rato la ropa interior que traía puesta , era negra , su color favorito , a lo cual no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa .

Al paso de los minutos kiba también se encontraba en ropa interior solo que el rostro de akira reflejaba algo de angustia y miedo.

-akira, no te hare daño -decía kiba

-¡n-no m-me mientas! Seguro me va a doler, nunca he estado con nadie asi que me va a doler y… mucho…-decía cerrando sus puños

-pues te prometo algo… esta es la única vez que te va a doler , porque yo no quiero hacerte daño , solo esta vez te va a doler , es una promesa-decía kiba mirándola seriamente a los ojos

-está bien…yo confió en ti

La morena se armo de valor y bajo los bóxers de kiba para después ponerse a pensar horrorizada !

_- Como eso va a entrar en mi es ¡enorme! _-kiba al ver la cara de la morocha dio una pequeña risa para después quitar la ropa interior de akira posiciono su miembro en su entrada y la miro interrogante mente para después preguntar

-¿Akira estás segura? si quieres podemos parar, aunque a estas alturas eso sería muy cruel-dijo kiba

Después de que la morena asintió y kiba entro lentamente hasta que rompió la barrera que demostraba su inocencia , de los ojos de akira salieron lagrimas el dolor era insoportable , kiba se quedo quieto hasta que akira le dio la señal de que podía seguir moviendo su cadera

-Ah ! Aaaah! Kiba!-gimió akira, el placer era insoportable

ah ! Ah! Akira! Estas tan apretada!-kiba fue aumentado sus envestidas haciéndolas más profundas haciendo que akira rodeara sus piernas con su cintura.

kiba volvió a besar a akira apasionadamente iniciando una batalla por la dominancia con sus lenguas.

- ¡Ah ah! Kiba creo que… ¡ah!-gimió akira

- ¡ Si yo también ahg!-gimió kiba antes de que volvieran a besarse con pasión

Después de una noche llena de pasión y locura provocados por el alcohol ambos terminaron agotaos y dormidos

…

Unos rayos molestos cubrían los ojos de cierta pelinegra la cual los abría con molestia , algo raro se sentía en el ambiente , sabía que con lo de la boda y la cabaña tendrá a alguien durmiendo junto a ella , mas no abrazándola.

_-¿Que está pasando aquí?... creo que bebí anoche, si sigo asi tendré que internarme pero…¿qué locura hice?... hay alguien junto a mi…-_pensó akira para voltear a ver el rostro de aquel hombre

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía , era…kiba , estaba desnudo y la estaba abrazando , seguía dormido pero de seguro no tardaba en despertar ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara? .Pensaría que ella fue una más que cayó en su juego , otra mujer abandonada y desesperada , pero no , el no era asi , pero si había posibilidad de que lamentara lo ocurrido.

Akira empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo saco la primera ropa que encontró en el armario , se vistió con un pantalón , unas botas negras y un abrigo ya que hacia frio afuera , hasta que se percató de algo

_-el sostén que traía anoche no lo encontré …no lo traía al despertar , encontré mi falda alado de la cama , mi blusa en la puerta del cuarto mi ropa interior en… olvidare donde la encontré ¡pero no encuentro el sostén!-_pensó akira mientras vio como kiba se movía un poco indicando que quería despertar

Salió corriendo sin importar el hecho de que no encontró ese sostén , tomo su bolsa que había dejado en el sofá de la sala la noche anterior y salió corriendo marcando el número de su mejor amiga y experta en esos casos .

-¡miyuki! … te necesito…-dijo en un susurro mientras el viento se llevaba las lágrimas traviesas que resbalaban por su mejilla

…

Unos ojos negros se abrían con algo de molestia , el dolor en su cabeza retumbaba ,sus recuerdos eran borrosos al igual que su despertar.

_-¿Qué paso anoche?... me duele la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?-_pensó para después observar el lugar donde estaba

_-estoy en la cabaña…!desnudo! ¡¿pero que hice anoche?!...no abre dormido con….-_pensó con miedo y se giro para ver que se encontraba solo

_-menos mal… ¿con quién dormí anoche? ¿Qué paso después de la despedida de soltero de kakashi? ¿Dónde está akira? , seguro con sus amigas , y los chicos han de saber cuánto bebí anoche y si alguien se me acerco- _pensó kiba para empezar a ponerse su ropa , la cual era una camisa roja , unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros

Cuando iba a salir kiba pudo ver algo negro bajo la cama . Extendió su brazo para sacar lo que estaba tirado y al observarlo .

-pero que!... ¿ de quién es esto?-dijo tomando entre sus manos un sostén negro

- da igual , lo averiguare luego – dijo guardándolo en un cajón

…

-Ahora dime porque estas llorando-dijo miyuki

-déjame contarte todo…

**gracias por leer , en el siguiente capitulo sabremos lo que paso entre hinata y naruto.**

**quiero agradecer a mi "hermanita" llamada paloma (quien es mizuki en la vida real)(tiene cuanta aqui pero no la recuerdo) , ella me ayudo con el lemmon ya que era el primero y no sabia que mas hacer ya que hice la mitad y ella me ayudo con la otra asi que en este capitulo le dare creditos por el lemmon ya que creo que al final quedo bien. **

**en mi perfil hay una encuesta asi que porfavor voten , creanme que les va a interesar ya que es sobre que fic hare despues de este y las opciones que tengo les pueden gustar !nos leemos luego!**


End file.
